


Do (Not) Fly

by Berserkah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkah/pseuds/Berserkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss in the Spring Tournament, Ushijima Wakatoshi goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do (Not) Fly

He had been fine up until now. Wakatoshi was not one to make a fuss about something like this. Karasuno had won, and Shiratorizawa had lost. The best are the ones who win, and that was it. It was the same with ace rankings - he was not the best, he was the third best. The best are the ones who win.

And so it went. Wakatoshi addressed the first- and second-years, each personally of course, on what they should strive to improve in order to keep up the ‘powerhouse’ status of Shiratorizawa Academy. And also as his last service as the ace and captain of his team ( _He also had the abilities to make you believe that if we toss to him, we really will score. I wanted to be that way._ ). He truly had been paying attention, and he truly was proud of them. Wakatoshi knew they would succeed.

The jog home was excruciatingly painful, but the pain dulled his own thoughts. He had never been pushed like that before, it had been exhilarating.

And yet-

There was a feeling in his chest. A pang. One so small it could be anything. It was like paper folding in on itself. That feeling when something is beginning to crumple up into a ball to be thrown away. That feeling when you make a mistake and throw out the paper. That feeling that starts from the center and works its way outward as the very structure of the fibers in that piece of paper collapse.

It was that kind of feeling. Maybe.

* * *

 

The rest of the jog home was less eventful. The pain hadn’t worsened, and there was nothing to be worried about in that case. He murmured his greeting to the dark and empty house as he took off his shoes and hung up his jersey, bringing his sport bag into the laundry room to begin washing his clothes.

Wakatoshi had a phone call to make, but he would have to wait a little while longer. His chest crumpled a little more.

* * *

 

He was very lucky his mother allowed international calling, he thought as he dialed his father’s number. The third year stood in anticipation as the line rang once, twice, three times. He had made this phone call many times before, but mostly with the answering machine ( _Good afternoon father, this is Wakatoshi. I waited until it was a better time to call, but I suppose you must be busy. My apologies, but I wanted to let you know that we are the Miyagi prefecture champions. I hope you will be able to attend Nationals)._

“…”

“…”

“…!”

“Ah, yes, hello father.”

“It is Wakatoshi.”

“I waited until it was a better time to call. I am glad you are available-”

“My apologies. I hope she does well with her recital.”

“I wanted to let you know that we are-”

The crumpling feeling. It’s loud in his ears now and he is sure it is happening.

“Not the Miyagi prefecture champions this year.”

“…”

He opens his mouth but there are no words. There is no next year. There is no year in which Sorai Takashi would attend nationals.  _There is no next year at Shiratorizawa_. 

“I understand. Good-bye.” 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was quiet as the crumpling feeling took him in his dark, empty house. He did not shake as he cried.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was not one to make a fuss about something like this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr roleplay account, but figured I should post it on my actual fanfiction account!


End file.
